


Sink or Swim

by orphan_account



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Recovery, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25332475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Staying beside his Xiao Zhan was really the best decision Yibo had ever made.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Comments: 10
Kudos: 122





	Sink or Swim

Xiao Zhan finally let out an exhale he didn't know he kept until he was pulled on the side. He stopped the car looking subtly at the man - _his boyfriend -_ beside him who had an annoyed expression on his face.

A young policeman came at his window tapping it. Xiao Zhan pulled the window down with a gulp. Hw wanted to scream _help me, the man beside me is a monster, help me_ , but all his words got stuck in his throat when he saw the man. He was gorgeous, his black hair making a beautiful contrast to his white milky skin. Xiao Zhan was sure that he would cut his fingers if he tried to touch that jawline. His sharp, dark chocolate colored eyes were emotionless. His features were graceful, almost as if he was a sculpture. 

"The ticket and driving license, please." The man said in a low deep voice. Xiao Zhan was sure if he was standing his knees would've given out. He reached for the glovebox taking out a pile of documents. He searched for a small rectangular ticket, his hands were shaking. Xiao Zhan tensed when _his boyfriend_ sighed annoyed and Xiao Zhan swallowed hard. He gave the ticket with shaking hands, then took out his wallet to give the man his driving license as well. The action didn't go unnoticed by Yibo's sharp eyes. He opened his flashlight to look at the ticket and "accidentally" lifted it towards the two people in the car. His eyes widened slightly when he noticed a few cuts and bruises on the driver's neck and hands. 

Xiao Zhan took a deep breath. He turned his head in Yibo's direction trying to make the man look at him. Yibo looked behind Xiao Zhan first and when he noticed the other was focused on his phone, he finally looked back at Xiao Zhan.

 _Now or never_ , Xiao Zhan thought, taking a deep breath. He started blinking. He knew he couldn't tap on the steering wheel or anywhere else, his abuser will notice. 

Yibo was confused at first, then he inhaled sharply. _Morse code_. Xiao Zhan was asking for help. Yibo gave him a small nod and he could already see the hope in the older man's eyes.

"Did you consume any alcohol tonight, sir?" Yibo asked, looking at the name on the driving license. _Xiao Zhan._

"I...um.." Xiao Zhan started trying to find his words.

"Just answer him already, how dumb can you be?" The man raised his voice making Xiao Zhan jump.

"I did, one glass of wine and one of champagne." Xiao Zhan answered honestly. Yibo noded, taking a step backward. Xiao Zhan panicked. Was he going to let him go just like that? He asked for help, he was sure the policeman wanted to help him.

"Get out of the car and follow me, I have to take your alcohol test." Yibo said, going to his police car. 

"Un-fucking-believable." The man muttered. Xiao Zhan took off his seat belt and was ready to get out when he felt a strong grip on his wrist. "If you dare to say a single word, I will end you without a blink."

Xiao Zhan swallowed hard nodding repeatedly. He got off and went to the other car. Yibo was standing near it with a clipboard and a small device in his hand. He asked Xiao Zhan to blow on it and then he started writing some things on the papers. Xiao Zhan waited patiently, his heart was beating like crazy in his chest. 

"Please read these laws again, it would make you think twice before driving and drinking the next time." Yibo gave him the papers. Xiao Zhan expected to see a full list of laws but on the paper were only 4 questions: _Is he abusing you? Is he threatening you? Are you a victim? Does he have any guns?_ Xiao Zhan nodded once and that was all that Yibo needed before entering the car and calling a backup team. 

"Can you resist a bit more? A team is two minutes apart." Yibo whispered when he went back to Xiao Zhan. Xiao Zhan blinked back his tears, nodding repeatedly. "Go back in the car, but don't start yet, take your time, he won't do anything if I'm here." 

Xiao Zhan went back to the car without saying anything. He slowly arranged the documents back and just as he was starting the engine, two police cars stopped abruptly behind his car. The alarms and lights were off, probably not to break their cover.

"You fucking bitch, you did that, didn't you?!" The man shouted and Xiao Zhan started trembling in fear. Before he could raise his gun, 3 policemen were aiming the guns towards him. 

Yibo immediately came at his side opening the door. He dragged Xiao Zhan in his arms and took him away from the scene. Xiao Zhan dropped on the concrete shaking uncontrollably. He held his breath until he saw the monster with handcuffs on. He was gasping for air and crying. Yibo kneeled beside him taking his hand in his, and with his other hand, he was rubbing Xiao Zhan's back. 

"You're safe now." Yibo assured him, squeezing his hand. Xiao Zhan threw himself in Yibo's arms clinging desperately to him. Yibo hugged him back, rocking him a bit to make him relax. He continued to caress his back and whisper _you're alright, you're safe_ in his ears.

Yibo raised a hand towards one of the cops. "A bottle of water." 

When he got the bottle, Yibo opened it up and helped Xiao Zhan to take some sips. When Xiao Zhan tried to thank him, he could only inhale sharply, the words stuck in his throat. The young policeman squeezed his hand giving him a small nod. "Take it easy."

Soon after an ambulance came, and four paramedics came in a hurry to examine Xiao Zhan. Yibo felt him tensing in his arms so he stayed all the time beside him, holding his hand. When he was asked to go with the paramedics to the hospital, Xiao Zhan immediately started crying looking at Yibo with fear in his eyes.

"D-don't let them take me, I b-beg you." Yibo could feel his heart breaking when he heard Xiao Zhan's voice.

"I'm coming with you, ok? Nobody will do anything to you as long as I'm there, alright?" Yibo asked slowly, making sure Xiao Zhan understood all his words. When the other nodded, Yibo smiled and stood up.

Xiao Zhan's legs were still shaking so Yibo helped him walk to his police car. He held him securely by his waist, letting Xiao Zhan lean on him as much as he needed.

"Sir, he should go with the ambulance-"

Yibo ignored them until he got Xiao Zhan in the car. He turned around to a boy a bit younger than him. "You saw his condition, I'm not letting him have another panic attack." Without waiting for an answer, Yibo got in the driver's seat and started the engine. He turned on the blue lights and the sirens and followed the ambulance closely.

The whole ride, neither said a word. Yibo was looking at him from the corner of his eyes making sure the other wasn't overwhelmed. Xiao Zhan drank some more water and wiped the tears from his eyes with the sleeve of his white shirt. Yibo parked the car in front of the hospital and rushed to the other side of the car to help Xiao Zhan. He could walk better but he still held the policeman's arm. They followed one of the paramedics in the crowded lobby before stopping in front of a white door.

"The doctor was informed upon your arrival, he is waiting inside." Xiao Zhan thanked him in a small voice and looked behind him at Yibo. 

"I'll wait here, you need privacy when he's examining you." Yibo squeezed his hand. "I promise I will still be here when you are done." He continued seeing the doubt in Xiao Zhan's eyes.

As soon as Xiao Zhan entered the room, Yibo took out his phone dialing his boss. He explained everything that happened and asked for a few days off to help the man. He wanted to put that monster behind bars for as many years as possible. The doctor left the room and went straight to Yibo.

"His memory is good, he remembers everything that happened since the first day the abuse started. He has bruises and cuts on about 80% of his body. I also noticed he has a fear whenever he sees a needle and anything sharp so I checked his joints and there are a few marks from drug injecting." 

Yibo clenched his fist hearing all of that. That _bastard._ Yibo inhaled deeply, closing his eyes. _Calm down, Yibo._

"Can he… recover?" 

"With therapy and good medication, and also if he is willing to do it, of course. It will be hard to do it all himself, he needs support. Does he have any family?"

"I… I just found him, I still don't know anything about him. I can help him."

The doctor gave him a look. "He won't just escape from all of this in a day or a week. It might take years to recover from something like this. You can't just start helping him for a while and then drop him off, it might trigger worse things inside him."

Yibo swallowed hearing the words. He kept his head low. It was an immature thought, a dangerous idea, but he wanted to help the man. After the first time he saw Xiao Zhan's desperate eyes something inside him screamed to protect him, keep him safe, be with him. He was too young to make such a long term decision, but he was sure of one thing: he will stand by Xiao Zhan's side and be his support. 

Taking the medications and a few business cards for therapists from the doctor, Xiao Zhan left the hospital with Yibo. He already insisted on taking Xiao Zhan back to his apartment, not wanting to let the man alone, not in that state. Of course Xiao Zhan accepted, feeling more than safe with Yibo.

☽

Back at his apartment, Yibo showed him all the rooms and gave him some pyjamas. He let Xiao Zhan choose anything from his wardrobe. Xiao Zhan was still a bit reluctant, but he listened to everything Yibo said.

Yibo was on the couch, navigating on different channels waiting for Xiao Zhan. He was also changed in some more comfortable clothes. When he noticed Xiao Zhan approaching, he got up from his seat and went to the coffee table taking his wallet. He took out his badge and police ID and handed them to Xiao Zhan.

“A late introduction, but I want you to feel secure with me.”

Xiao Zhan looked at him and then at the card in his hand. The first thing he noticed was that _Wang Yibo_ was 6 years younger than him. He raised an eyebrow and glared back at Yibo. He didn’t expect him to be so young.

“Can I call you Zhan-ge?” Yibo asked after a short time to which Xiao Zhan nodded. Yibo smiled at him and patted the spot next to him. Xiao Zhan sat beside him with a perfect posture.

“I want to help you, I want to make sure that pig will root in hell.” Yibo said, looking at Xiao Zhan. “Will you… tell me what happened?”

Xiao Zhan blinked looking down at his palms. He was fighting back his tears. Yibo seemed to sense that so he immediately kneeled in front of him, cupping his face in his palms. “No, no, I’m sorry. It’s alright if you are not ready. I won’t pressure you.”

“I-I’m sorry.”

“You don’t have to apologize, Zhan-ge. You’re not controlled by him anymore, you’re free, safe. I will protect you, will you let me?”

“C-Can you?”

“There’s nothing I can’t do. I hope I can gain your trust soon, so you will believe me.”

 _Soon._ _Yibo is going to stay._ Xiao Zhan kept that thought deep in his heart. _He is going to help me. He can protect me._

When Xiao Zhan relaxed, Yibo raised to his feet, taking out his phone. “Is there anything you don’t eat?” Yibo asked, scanning the menu on his phone.

“I’m not allowed to hate anything.” Xiao Zhan answered looking down.

Yibo looked at him for a moment. “Zhan-ge, you’re with me now, you don’t need to follow that bastard’s rules.”

“I…. hate eggplants.” Xiao Zhan whispered and Yibo smiled choosing different types of dishes that didn’t have any eggplants.

"Thank you. The food will be here in half an hour." Yibo said, going to the kitchen table. He sat on a chair fishing out the medicine bottles and the few papers the doctor gave him. 

He was too focused on reading the prescriptions and writing the intake on bottles to notice someone knocking on the door. 

"Y-Yibo." Xiao Zhan whispered, tugging his shirt.

"Hm?" Yibo looked up at him. Xiao Zhan pointed to the door. "Oh! Thank you." Yibo sat up and grabbed his wallet on his way to the door. He paid for the food and went back to the kitchen.

Xiao Zhan was looking at the papers. "Do I really have to?" He asked in a small voice not looking at Yibo.

Yibo placed the containers on the table. "If you don't want to, I won't force you, but I think you should try." 

Xiao Zhan nodded, looking at the food. Yibo gave him a pair of chopsticks and his half of the food. Xiao Zhan thanked him and sat on a chair. Both started eating without another word. Yibo kept on looking from time to time at the man in front of him and his ear went red when he realized the other was also looking at him. He tried to hide his smile with a cough. He wasn’t aware that Xiao Zhan had his cheeks red as well.

After they finished eating, Yibo threw the containers and went to prepare the bed for Xiao Zhan. The man was on the couch watching a cooking show. Yibo almost didn’t want to disturb him, as the man was so focused and relaxed watching it. 

“Zhan-ge, you should sleep. It’s been a long day and we have to go to the police station tomorrow.”

Xiao Zhan gulped hearing his words. "Will...Will he be there too?"

“As long as I’m alive I won’t let that trash touch a single hair on your body.” Yibo said with a frown on his face. “Only if I don’t kill him the second I see him. Zhan-ge I’m serious I will punch him so hard the moment I will see him, he deserve worse than that-”

Xiao Zhan let out a small laugh after hearing Yibo rant. When he heard that, Yibo froze. Xiao Zhan blinked confusedly.

“Zhan-ge, you have such a beautiful laugh.” Yibo blurted out, making not only him but Xiao Zhan blush as well. After realizing what he just said, he covered his mouth. “Wow, look at the time, it’s really so late.”

Xiao Zhan looked at the clock. It was a bit after 1 a.m. He closed the TV and went past Yibo to get to the guest bedroom. “Thank you. You… have a charming smile as well, Yibo.”

Yibo looked at him with wide eyes as the other quickly entered the bedroom embarrassed. _He looked so cute, I really wanted to kiss him._ Yibo sighed and finally went to his bedroom as well, but left the door ajar just in case Xiao Zhan needed anything.

A few hours after, Xiao Zhan woke up screaming. He was desperately throwing away his pillows and blankets. When he heard someone running towards him he hid in a corner with his legs close to his chest and arms around his head crying. 

"P-Please don't hit me, no more, I c-can't, it h-hurts, I promise I'll be g-good." He was whispering when he heard the door opening.

"Zhan-ge?" Yibo whispered, coming close to him with small steps. He didn't want to scare the man more. "Zhan-ge, it's alright, I'm here." He continued sitting down in front of Xiao Zhan, but not touching him.

"Y-Yibo?" Xiao Zhan asked in a small voice lifting his head. Yibo was in front of him with a worried expression.

"Yes, Zhan-ge, I’m here. May I come closer?" Yibo waited for Xiao Zhan's answer and when he noticed Xiao Zhan nodded, Yibo came beside him. He slowly took Xiao Zhan's hand in his, kissing his knuckles and the back of his hand.

Xiao Zhan's heart softened at the view. He moved until his head was resting on Yibo's chest. Yibo hugged him close, rubbing his back in small circles.

"Sleep with me tonight, Zhan-ge." Yibo whispered.

Xiao Zhan didn't answer him but put his arms around Yibo's neck. Yibo smiled and lifted him up, carrying him to his bedroom. Yibo slowly placed him on the bed and arranged the pillows and blanket around Xiao Zhan, then he went on the other side of the bed to get in as well. As soon as he was also under the blankets, Xiao Zhan's arms were around Yibo's waist. 

"Yibo, will you be here when I wake up?" 

"Yes, I will always be." Yibo answered, kissing his forehead.

That night, Xiao Zhan slept peacefully after such a long time.

☽

The months went by and slowly Xiao Zhan began to smile more. He was also not afraid to ask for stuff anymore and he also started earning his own money: he was working as a graphic designer. Yibo was always by his side, supporting him and helping him with everything. He still had some nightmares, but it didn't affect him as much anymore. He knew that he would wake up in Yibo's loving arms anyway. 

He was in the kitchen cooking- a hobby he found out he quite enjoyed after staying so much inside- with Yibo who was telling him about his day. It's been seven months since Yibo saved him and almost half a year since they confessed to each other. They had their small fights like all the couples but it would always end with them in a tight embrace watching a sappy movie and crying. 

"Zhan-ge, you're really beautiful." Yibo suddenly said making the older stop in his tracks. 

Yibo came behind him hugging his waist. He kissed Xiao Zhan's cheek, neck and the shoulder and then rested his forehead on his back. 

Xiao Zhan smiled at him. He loved him so much, he never thought he could ever love someone as much as he loves Yibo. He put the chopping knife down and turned around cupping Yibo's face in his hands. He kissed him slowly, taking his time. 

"Zhan-ge, I don't think I wanna eat food anymore." Yibo said, breaking the kiss. Xiao Zhan lifted an eyebrow.

"What do you want to eat then?"

"You." 

Hearing his answer, Xiao Zhan started laughing. He smacked Yibo's arm and returned to his cooking.

"Later." Xiao Zhan muttered feeling how his ears became hot. Yibo continued to hug him, looking at him with love and appreciation in his eyes. 

Staying beside his Xiao Zhan was really the best decision he had ever made.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on twt: shutupheli


End file.
